


Fake Proposals, Free Desserts and an Intervention

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Tension, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Proposal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Healer Draco Malfoy, Intervention, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter, Unresolved Tension, i’ll add more tags when i remember more, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Harry and Draco faked their proposals to get free desserts, things escalate quickly when Harry starts to feel things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 56
Kudos: 374





	Fake Proposals, Free Desserts and an Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose muse took a 2 months vacation and came back when I’m swamped with schoolwork? This girl! Anyway, this idea is actually been on my to do list for a year now but I never got to start it, I suddenly feel the urge to do it last week...i think? Anyway, hope y’all will like this!  
> Disclaimer: No desserts were harmed in this fic

“I’m so glad we can finally have tonight to ourselves” Harry began, raising his wine glass up in the air, Draco smiled at him fondly and raised his as well, they clinked their glasses together and Harry continued “Is your food good?”

“Oh, yeah” Draco replied “The salmon is exceptional” Harry’s legs began to shake, he felt so nervous still.

“I think you are more exceptional than the salmon”

“Please, you’re flattering me, Harry”

“You know, I never tell lies” Harry winked, he took a deep breath before continued “I have something to tell you”

“What is it?” Without replying, Harry stood up from his chair and slowly crouching down on one knee, he could see Draco’s eyes starting to widen, his mouth falling slightly open and his fork fell on the table. Harry pulled out a small red box from his pocket and opened it, he heard gasps and small applause around him in the restaurant “Draco Lucius Malfoy…Will you marry me?”

“ _Oh my god yes! Yes yes yes!_ ” Draco gasped, tears forming around his eyes as he stood up as well, extending his hand. Harry pulled the ring from the box and put it in Draco’s finger, it fits perfectly. The blond bent down and they met halfway for a hug, Harry has never felt so happy in his life.

*

“Here’s our free dessert” The nice waitress said with a smile, setting down the plate of chocolate soufflé “For the _newly_ engaged couple”

_“Thank you so much_ ” Both Harry and Draco said. Once the waitress had left the table, Harry showed a sly smile as Draco did the same

“We really _should_ feel guilty for this”

“We deserve free desserts” Draco shrugged softly, digging his spoon into the soufflé. Harry looked at the way Draco ate and remembered the first time it happened. It was one of their weekly dinner as friends, they have been friends, for years now, it was no longer strange for the world to see them together anymore, but no, they were _just_ friends. _That_ night was normal until Harry found a ring under the table, he bent down on one knee to take it, and as soon as he looked up, the restaurant was clapping at them, thinking Harry had just proposed, Draco was equally shocked that moment. Harry didn’t know what to do then, but somehow Draco said yes and took the ring anyway, probably to avoid the scene they’d make if Draco had said no. After that, they received their first _free dessert_. That was when it started, they sometimes do it for fun, not always, once every few months if they were in a mood, it was a guilty thing to do, Harry knew it, but he felt different when he did it with Draco, perhaps because they were good friends, or perhaps it was something else he’d never admit to Draco himself.

“Is it good?” Harry asked, his eyes still glued on Draco’s glossy lips with a bit of chocolate on, but he didn’t dare touch it, though he felt an urge to.

“Here, try some” Draco held up a spoonful of soufflé and opened his mouth, signalling Harry to eat it. The Auror complied in reflex, he could never say no to Draco “So? Spectacular, right? I can eat ten of this”

“Yeah, I know, you have a sweet tooth” Harry said while trying to swallow the rest of the chocolate in his mouth quickly, he knew Draco didn’t like it when it he talked while chewing.

“So, _Harry_ ” Draco slowed his movements and fiddled with the spoon, twirling it around the small soufflé bowl. Harry sensed something bad, he could feel it, Draco rarely stuttered, ever “I have something to tell you”

“Oh, what is it? Is it something bad?”

“Well, no, I think, I’m not sure” Draco bit his lower lips and looked up at Harry, sighing out “Er, I…I have a boyfriend”

“ _Wha_ —what?” Harry choked on his own words. _What?_ How could Draco have a boyfriend, they always spend time together, except for the times they were both at work

“It’s someone I met at work”

“ _Oh_ ” Harry’s voice broke a bit, he cleared his throat and sat straight up “Er, how-how, how did it happen?”

“Well, he was a patient” Draco said softly, putting the spoon in the bowl and locked his hands together. If Harry looked closely, he could see that Draco’s hands were shaking, he wasn’t sure why Draco was so nervous “He stayed at St. Mungo for weeks and, uh, he insisted on bringing me on a date every time I examined him. And well, after a while, I said yes. Er, but turned out, it was quite nice”

“ _Oh”_ Harry said, shaking his head “Sorry, I should think of more words to say. So, tell me about him”

“He’s an Auror” Draco revealed softly, Harry’s breath hitched, _great, an Auror, just like him_ “He’s French, he’s…he’s nice”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah, I think so, what else do you want to know?”

“Oh, well…” Harry couldn’t find any word to say, he wasn’t even sure how to react. Draco has a boyfriend, worse, that ruined Harry’s secret plan “Did you two, er, you know, did the thing yet? Wait no, sorry, that was nosy”

“ _Harry”_ Draco chuckled, putting a lock of hair behind his ear, his cheeks blushed a bit “It’s fine, and for _your_ information, we haven’t, I’m not _that_ easy, you know me. We just…made out a few times”

“ _Oh_ ” A small squeaky sound emerged from Harry’s throat, he didn’t know where that came from. Just the thought of Draco snogging someone else got Harry all riled up “So, er, now that you have a boyfriend, I…I suppose we can’t do dinners like this and—and the fake proposal thing anymore?”

“Well, we can still do dinners, just…not as frequently as before” Draco said, his eyes glimmered, but Harry saw a flash of what could be disappointment in his eyes, Harry wasn’t certain on anything, not with Draco “But the proposal thing, it’ll _always_ be our thing, Harry” He said, placing his hand on Harry’s, the Auror’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest, Harry quickly retreated his hand and rested it on his thighs, he noticed Draco’s eyes on him, but he didn’t know what to do, Draco’s in a relationship now, he won’t be able to do things he has always been doing with Draco, not anymore.

“Okay, that’s cool” He nodded, folding the napkin on his lap as a way express his feelings, he felt like his heart was like a piece of parchment rolled up into a ball, thrown into water and got eaten by the giant squid in the Black Lake “ _Totally_ cool”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m _cool_ , I’m _breezy_ , like a _wind_ , like a _cold_ wind in _winter_ , _cool_ and _breezy_ ”

“You have never said the word _breezy_ in your life”

“Well now I am” Harry blurted out, putting the napkin on the table, searching for a waiter “I’m a little tired today, can we go now?”

“Oh, sure” Draco said, and that was the last words he said that night. Harry paid for the both of them, they walked to Draco’s place in silence, the cool wind slapping Harry’s face like it was telling him to do something, he couldn’t anyway.

*

“Hey, it’s me, Draco”

“Oh, hey” Harry replied through his Muggle phone, he was the one who gave Draco his first phone, it was a great memory because he remembered the way Draco’s face lightened up at the sight of his first ever Muggle contraption “What’s up?”

“I just, I was wondering if you want to have dinner tonight? You know, er, my boyfriend’s busy tonight, and I thought maybe you could join me…perhaps we could do a fake proposal to get free dessert again?” Draco said, his voice soft, Harry missed it so much. They haven’t had dinner in weeks, probably a month, Harry stopped caring for a while now “And, er, I sent you a few voicemail things, but I wasn’t sure I did it right, you know me and Muggle contraptions. So you probably didn’t get it anyway, but I, you know, do you want to join me?”

“Draco” Harry said after staying in silence for a minute, he actually got all of the voicemails Draco had sent him, asking him out to eat, he just didn’t have the guts to answer. Instead, he buried himself in work “I’m sorry, I’m busy tonight, it’s an Auror case”

“Oh…oh that’s okay” Harry rubbed his face with his hand and sighed when he practically heard Draco’s voice broke, just a bit, only Harry could notice it “Work is important”

“Maybe next time”

“Yeah, next time” Draco said, and Harry hanged up the phone, knowing _‘next time_ ’ would be never, he’d never find a way to say yes again. He was friends with Draco since they were both twenty, both found it hard to bond at first, fighting and bickering all the time, but they managed anyway, magically. They have been friends for seven years since then, turned out seven years was just a right amount of time for Harry to realise he was in love with Draco, _just enough_.

*

“Would you _please_ tell him he’s being irrational?” 

“He’s _your_ best friend, _you_ tell him to stop sulking”

“Well _you_ were the one to make him realise he’s in love with Draco”

“Don’t blame _me_ for helping him realised what he should have seven years ago. Do you know your friend’s oblivious as hell?”

“ _Guys,_ I am _right_ here” Harry rolled his eyes, his hand digging into the bowl of popcorn on his lap as he continued watching his movie while Pansy and Hermione bickered behind the couch as if he wasn’t here and couldn’t hear them “You can stop fighting because of me”

“Oh no, this is not fighting, I find this extremely hot, might even do her tonight” Pansy explained, and Harry could hear Hermione quietly shushing her wife

“Harry, tonight is Blaise and Ron’s opening, you _have_ to go”

“Draco and his… _boyfriend_ will be there” Harry said, finally got the word ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ rolled out of his tongue, it was hard to even think of it. It’s been another week, all of his friends came by to cheer him up, none of it worked, he was too upset to do anything. All he did was work and sleep and eat and workout to stay in shape, he wasn’t _that_ upset to neglect his own health “I don’t like it, just the thought of them together…”

“We _know_ you love him” Hermione said, sitting down and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, like a sister “We do, but you can’t avoid him forever, he’ll be sad too”

“He _is_ sad, by the way” Pansy sat on the other side next to him, her hands removing the bowl of popcorn out of his lap “We saw him”

“Nah”

“Don’t _nah_ me” Pansy furrowed her eyebrows, slapping his thigh and clicked her tongue “Get up, get dressed, and get out of here”

“I don’t want to”

“You won’t go to your best friend’s opening with his husband?” Hermione tilted her head, slowly persuading him with her soothing words “They have been working on the restaurant for months, you know”

“It’s really important to him” Pansy cooed softly close to his ear, her fingers twirling the hair on the back of his head “They work really hard, Ron didn’t get much sleep, this is a _big_ night for him”

“ _All he wanted to do is for his best friend to com—…”_

_“_ Alright, alright” Harry groaned, standing up and turned around to glare at the sly married couple who were smirking at him now while holding hands “I know what you’re doing. Just know that I’m _only_ doing this for Ron”

“We know” They said in unison, pushing him away “Go, change into something good”

“Hold up, I’ll go with you” Pansy tugged on his shirt and followed him “You have bad taste. Hermione, call Ron, tell him we’re coming”

*

“ _Oh you guys!_ ” Luna squealed, running up to them as they approached the entrance of the restaurant, she came for Harry first, pulling him in a tight hug, she was always the one to give the best hugs “You came. Are you feeling better?” She said, cupping his face and fixing his jacket

“He has to” Pansy rolled her eyes, hand locking with Hermione “So, can we go in? Is it cutting the line? Where’s Ginny?”

“No worries, it’s not, Ginny is inside, Neville and Theo can’t be here tonight, meeting Theo’s parents” Luna informed them “Neville is a nervous mess”

“I’ve met them” Pansy nodded, sighing out deeply “They are horrible people, even more horrible than Draco’s parents”

“Neville is sweet, they won’t have a problem with him” Hermione comforted Pansy, Harry looked at the long line of people waiting outside the restaurant, a part of him was looking for someone in particular, but he wasn’t here yet “Now, let’s go in first” When Harry walked in the restaurant, he was amazed, everything was simply extraordinary. White walls, the four tall columns, the massive crystal chandelier that spread across the ceiling, the oak tabletops with white chairs, big arch windows that Harry could see the people waiting in line outside, there was a big piece of art of the Forbidden Forest hanged on the wall, the art was totally opposite to the tone of the restaurant, yet it still looked incredible together, that was why Ron and Blaise decided to name the restaurant _les contraires s'attirent,_ it meant ‘ _opposites attract_ ’ in French

_“Harry!_ ” Harry whipped his head around when he heard a squeal and saw Ginny walking to their spot with _Rose_ , Hermione and Pansy’s 5 years old daughter, she has black hair like Pansy but it’s long and curly like Hermione’s.

“ _Hello_ to you too, darling” Pansy said sarcastically, smiling gently with Hermione “Care to say hi to your mums?”

“ _Hi mummies_ ” Rose answered, sticking her tongue out and slid her hand into Harry’s, beaming up at Harry. She was rebellious, but at the same time, a brilliant kid, she was exactly like the combination of Hermione and Pansy. He has been babysitting Rose with Draco since the day she was born, she was a loveable kid. She reached out for him and he carried her up in his arm like she was a baby

“Uncle Harry works out but you’re 5, darling. Aren’t you a little too old for that?”

“Nope” Rose replied to Pansy with a shake of her head, she wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and grinned “Uncle Harry, where’s uncle Draco?”

“Oh…er” Harry scratched the nape of his neck, he was suddenly uncomfortable, Rose always saw him and Draco together so it was strange for her to see him alone “He’ll probably be here later”

“ _Draco!”_ Speak of the devil, Harry flinched as soon as he heard Pansy squealed “You _bitch_ ”

“ _Pansy,_ Brandon is here” Harry sighed, he never asked the guy’s name, he didn’t really care. _Brandon,_ Harry sighed again and turned around

“Harry” Draco said in shock, his mouth opened a bit, Harry guessed he was surprised too, he was wearing his fancy dress robes, next to him was Brandon. Blond hair, blue eyes, robes just as flashy as Draco’s, he was the total opposite of Harry, neat and clean, while Harry put on the black suit he wore every year on May 2nd to give speeches at the Ministry, the only suit he has.

“ _Draco_ ” He said, turning to the guy, he swallowed hard when he noticed Brandon’s arm wrapped possessively around Draco’s slim waist “ _Er,_ Brandon”

“Oh, Brandon, this is Harry” Draco introduced him to Brandon and Brandon’s eyes lighten up, not in a good way “Harry, this is Brandon, my…boyfriend”

“ _You_ are Harry” Brandon showed a slick smile, extending his hand for a handshake “Draco told me _so_ much about you”

“Of course” Pansy chimed in smoothly, saving Harry from the awkward situation “Brandon—…”

“Why are you uncle Draco’s boyfriend?” Harry turned his head and widened his eyes when Rose spoke, she was upset, he could tell

“Rose” Draco tilted his head a little, his lips frowning “Why do you ask that?”

“Because uncle Harry is _your_ boyfriend”

“ _Rose!_ ” Pansy and Hermione both called out her name in a high-pitched tone “You can’t say that”

“ _But he is!_ ” Rose argued, wiggling in Harry’s arms, Harry pressed his lips together, this night could _not_ get more awkward

“Well, Rose” Brandon said, leaning close, showing a friendly smile to the kid “Guess I’m Draco’s boyfriend now”

“ _No no no no!_ ” Rose shrilled, tears started to form around the rim of her eyes “ _Uncle Harry and uncle Draco are supposed to be together!”_

“ _Rose, honey_ ” Hermione said in a displeased tone “Please behave!”

“I’ll…we’ll just go to the kitchen to see Ron and Blaise” Harry said, earning a discreet nod from Pansy while Draco stood there in silence, his eyes locked with Harry’s, Harry exhaled and turned around, carrying the still squealing kid on his arms to the direction of the kitchen. He pushed the door open and saw his best friend in chef uniform.

“ _Oh hey_!” Ron beamed when he saw Harry and Rose “Oh no, who bullied you, Rose?”

“Brandon”

“Who’s Brandon?” Ron looked puzzled when Rose replied to him, her hands swiping the tears off her eyes

“Where’s Blaise?”

“There” Ron showed Harry the other side of the big kitchen, his finger pointed at his husband, who was also wearing chef uniform. Blaise and Ron were both amazing chefs, that was how they met after Hogwarts “ _Blaise!”_

“This is not how you make it, how many— _hey!_ ” Blaise stopped scolding the sous-chef and waved at them elegantly “You made it!”

“Rose, why don’t you go play with uncle Blaise? He can make you a quick dessert. Chocolate?” Ron whispered to the little girl and she nodded eagerly, squirming until Harry let her down on the ground and she ran as fast as she could to Blaise’s spot.

“Who’s Brandon?” Ron poked Harry and asked again, putting his chef hat on the kitchen counter and leaned on it next to Harry, their shoulders barely touched “Oh, is it Draco’s new boyfriend?”

“Yeah”

“Still not comfortable seeing Draco ever since he got a boyfriend?”

“Yeah”

“Still haven’t found the courage to tell him how you feel even after 7 years?”

“Yeah”

“Still haven’t proposed to him?”

“Yeah” Harry said, looking down on the ground, breathing out softly. It was actually his plan, to _actually_ propose to Draco. The plan was supposed to happen tonight, on the opening night of Ron and Blaise’s restaurant, so Draco wouldn’t expect it, but Harry didn’t know Brandon would get in the way like that.

“Can I see it?” Harry silently pulled out the small black box in his inside pocket, he has been carrying the ring for months but since he started avoiding Draco, the box has been left in his drawer “Know why you suddenly brought this with you today?” Ron held the box in his hand, opening it and picked up the ring.

“I don’t really know, I was searching for socks and found it, I just thought I could bring it”

“Custom made?”

“Yeah” Harry said, shrugging slightly, showing Ron the band ring, there were diamonds wrapped around each side of this classic ring with a high polish finish. Only Ron knew about his proposal plan.

“Where’s yours?”

“Here” Harry pulled out the ring from inside his shirt, his ring was simpler, with no diamonds and just a short sentence engraved inside it, he put the ring on a necklace to wear so Draco wouldn’t notice if he wore it on his hand.

“ _You’re an idiot”_ Ron squinted his eyes to read the words in Harry’s ring and looked at the words inside Draco’s ring in his hand “ _Your idiot._ How…fitting for you guys” Ron commented with a chuckled “Any particular reason for this?”

“It was the night I accidentally proposed to him four years ago, this happened after that, we joked around, he called me an idiot, I teased him back, he blushed for five minutes straight” Harry smiled, shoving his ring back under his shirt “It’s the moment I felt something towards him, or realised I felt something towards him, then I told you guys and Pansy smacked me for _finally_ seeing it”

“Cheesy, but I get it” Ron nodded, putting the ring back in the box and gave it back to Harry, huffing out a soft breath “You sure you don’t want to do it? I think there’s a reason you brought it here tonight”

“He has a boyfriend”

“What if they aren’t happy together? What if Draco doesn’t really like Brandon? What if Brandon has a small dick?”

“How is that relevant?” Harry snickered loudly along with Ron “That’s rude, Ron”

“I know, I just want to lighten the mood” His best friend shrugged, nudging him with his elbow, he understood Harry, he knew Harry still wanted to propose, he just didn’t want to push “You know what I think when Blaise proposed to me?”

“What?”

“I thought ‘ _Oh fuck I shouldn’t have had the chicken’_ ” Ron laughed out loud when Harry stared at him “What? Can’t your best mate joke around when you’re in a foul mood?”

“I’m not in a foul mood”

“Then why are you hiding in the kitchen instead of staying out there to talk?”

“Because I care about my best friend and wanted to see what you were doing”

“Or is it because you are jealous that Brandon can kiss Draco and you can’t?”

“I am _not_ jealous” Harry scoffed, enraged by the thought. But Ron wasn’t wrong either, he _did_ feel something wrong when he saw Brandon hugging Draco

“You also claim you’re _not_ in love with him, but here we are, you avoiding him by staying in the kitchen, when you could just get out there and show off to Brandon” Ron explained “You save the Wizarding World, you have tons of things to show off. What does Brandon has?”

“Draco”

“Okay well _now_ you’re making it sad” Ron chuckled, gripping Harry’s shoulder and shaking it lightly “It’ll be okay”

“Hey” Blaise approached them with Rose on his arms while she finished her dessert, Harry quickly put the ring box back in his pocket so they wouldn’t see “Ready to open?”

“Please, I’m a nervous wreck”

“ _Uncle Harry_ ” Rose squealed and reached for Harry, the Auror carried the little kid on his arms again, she loved being carried by her uncles, especially Harry “The chocolate was fantastic, uncle Blaise makes the best desserts”

“That’s how he got me” Ron snickered, putting his chef hat back on his head “Let’s head out” Harry nodded and they walked out of the kitchen, the Auror took a deep breath when he saw Draco again, sitting on a table next to his boyfriend, with the girls sitting around them. He didn’t stop walking, he could face Draco, it could not be _that_ hard.

*

“ _Harry_!”

“Er, what?” Harry looked up and saw Hermione looking at him, squinting, like she knew something was wrong “Sorry, what did you say?”

“How’s your murder case?”

“Er, normal as always” Harry replied plainly, playing with the rim of his glass. During dinner, he got the seat opposite to Draco and Brandon, so he had to witness all their actions, which he wasn’t annoyed with, he just didn’t want to see it “Nothing much” Now they were sitting at the bar in the restaurant, and he has been trying to stop himself from drinking too much

“Did you enjoy the meal?” Ron approached the bar with a bright smile, he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and gripped it tightly “Any comment?”

“Top notch” Ginny raised her fifth Firewhisky glass in the air and spoke in a raspy voice “Absolutely divine”

“We agree with that” Pansy hummed “It’s really good, but I mean you obviously know that, we eat at your place every Friday. Also, look around, this place is crowded with people”

“Oh hey, I don’t think we have formally been introduced yet” Ron spoke, releasing his grip on Harry and walked to the spot between Draco and Brandon “I heard you’re an Auror?”

“Yeah, and Draco mentioned you were one too?”

“Oh yeah, but I resigned and became a chef” Ron nodded knowingly, his hand on Brandon’s back in a friendly manner “So, what’s your greatest achievement in life?”

“Oh, well” Brandon replied slowly “I’d say saving the Minister, I still have a scar on my back”

“ _Oh,_ well, _Harry_ saved the Wizarding World, _twice,_ he also got a scar, look! Right on his forehead”

“ _Ron_ ” Harry grumbled, he knew what Ron was doing, and he really wanted his friend to stop

“But now I’d say my greatest achievement is having Draco as my boyfriend” Brandon said, shutting everyone up, Ginny even stopped drinking, his friends all knew his feelings for Draco, they knew how awkward this must be.

“ _Oh…_ er” Ron stuttered, looking at the quiet crowd, swallowing hard. Harry gave up, it was too bloody uncomfortable, he left his spot and headed for somewhere peaceful, so he could avoid all of this.

*

Another week passed by and Harry was still sulking at home, all he did was working and sleeping, as usual, he didn’t have the motivation to do anything, he felt like there was something missing. After the uncomfortable situation on the opening night of Ron and Blaise’s restaurant, Harry had headed outside and stood there, leaning on the wall of the place, he felt suffocated just being in there at that time. Maybe he stood there for ten minutes, maybe half an hour, he didn’t check the time, he went straight home after that. Harry looked up when he heard his phone ringing, it was Draco. The Auror sighed harshly, he wasn’t ready to face Draco yet, he was such a coward. He waited until the call ended and continued watching the television, though he wasn’t sure if he was _really_ watching it.

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry mumbled when his phone rang again, this time it was Pansy, Harry wondered what went wrong, he picked up the phone and answered it immediately “Pansy? What’s up?”

“Yeah, hey” Pansy spoke “Did you answer Draco’s call?”

“Er, no, I…I didn’t answer it”

“Well, you should, Hermione and Rose and I are in front of his place now, he called me earlier and cried— _honey, what are you doing?”_

“Wait, what? Why was he crying?”

“Brandon and him got into a fight— _Oh my god, Rose, where did you get this?”_

“ _What?_ ” Harry asked eagerly, he couldn’t believe they fought. Should Harry come? “ _What_?”

“Harry” Pansy murmured softly, she sounded odd “Do you happen to lose a ring box?”

“ _What?”_ Harry widened his eyes, he walked quickly to his bedroom and opened his closet. _This could not be real._

“So it isn’t yours? Because Rose is holding one right now” Pansy said, and Harry could hear Hermione asking Rose about it now. Harry searched for the suit he wore last week and slipped his hand into the inside pocket…no box.

“ _Fuck”_ Harry mumbled, Rose must have taken it out of his pocket when he carried her out of the kitchen, he should have known she got Pansy’s Slytherin side “ _I’ll be right there…just hide the box, do not do anything”_ Harry put on a jacket and Apparate straight away to Draco’s place

“ _Don’t!_ ” Harry called out loud, stopping Pansy from knocking the door to Draco’s flat, he ran to their spot and took the box back from Pansy’s hand, standing in front of the door to block the girls from entering, he breathed out heavily and shoved the box back in his pocket, he rested his hands on his knees and started calming his breathing _“Fuck”_

“ _Harry_ ” Hermione said softly “Is that…for Draco?”

“ _No_ ” He said, looking up at the girls “No”

“Then why did Rose say she got it out of your pocket?”

“ _I can’t believe you took it_ ” Harry sighed, looking at the small kid standing between her moms “I didn’t even know”

“Uncle George told me how to do it” Rose said innocently “Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not”

“I just want you and uncle Draco to be together” Rose pouted, leaning on Hermione’s legs and hid her face, she looked guilty. Harry sighed and ruffled her hair, he’d never want to make her feel guilty like that.

“Harry, is that for Draco?” Pansy asked, her eyes staring through Harry’s eyes, her hands on her hips “You’re going to propose to him?”

“ _No!”_

“You’re lying”

“Okay, yes” Harry gave up, Pansy and Hermione were probably the two smartest witches he knows and no lies could get through them, and Harry wasn’t good at lying “Maybe, it’s just a stupid thing, I never did it anyway”

“You were going to _propose_ to him?” Pansy shrieked and Harry quickly covered her mouth, shushing her

“Are you going to announce it to the whole building?” Harry whispered “Stop yelling” He released his hand and stepped back “I tried, okay? It was just a plan, I didn’t tell anyone because I thought it was stupid. Well, Ron knows, because he saw me practiced proposing to Draco in my bathroom”

“ _Oh my god_ ” Pansy gasped, her hand rested on her chest, she took off her jacket and fanned her face “This is so surprising, why am I suddenly hot?”

“I cannot believe you’d ask Draco to marry you” Hermione spoke finally, she sighed, patting Harry’s shoulder “Why didn’t you do it?”

“I was, on the night of the restaurant’s opening. But, er, Brandon appeared”

“So _that’s_ why you avoided him” Pansy gaped in shock, she reached for Hermione and grabbed her wife’s hand tight “I mean we both thought that you were just in love with him, but we didn’t know you were going to _propose!_ ”

_“_ You were going to propose _?_ ” Harry’s eyes widened and he spun around to see Draco on the other side of the open door, his hand clutched tightly to the doorknob, he was shaking, his eyes were teary and his nose was red from all the crying, even his cheeks were pink. He was in his robes, it looked like he was just at a fancy event earlier

“ _Uncle Draco!_ ” Rose shrieked, she ran and hugged Draco, even though she only reached his stomach

“You were going to propose?”

“Er, I…”

“Maybe we should leave” Hermione suggested “Rose, come now, we’re going home” Rose quickly complied and the family Apparated away, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Harry didn’t know what to do or say, how will he ever explained he wanted to propose to Draco.

“Whe—when did you…why would you…” Draco stuttered, trying to form a full sentence, but Harry figured he was in too much of a shock “What…”

“Look, I can explain”

“ _Draco_ ” They both looked at the hallway of the building when Brandon called for Draco, the guy was standing there with a bouquet of flowers, he slowly approached Draco, and Harry slightly stepped back, those two were still a couple, he couldn’t intervene “I’m sorry we fought, it was stupid of me to leave, I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?” Harry stared at the two of them, and just when his heart couldn’t bare it anymore, Brandon _kissed_ Draco. If there was a moment in time Harry regretted the most, it would be years ago when he should have just confessed to Draco instead of chickened out. Draco’s eyes were opened, looking at Harry guiltily as he was still devoured by Brandon, they locked eyes and Harry knew what Draco was thinking. The blond was still confused about the whole proposal thing, but Harry knew his place, him and Brandon were still a couple, so he turned on his heel and Apparated away.

*

“Hey! I’m glad you could make it!” Hermione waved her hand high, calling Harry to their booth. It’s been another month, and of course Harry was still avoiding Draco. According to Pansy, Draco was still happy with Brandon, so Harry stepped back and let him be happy, after all, he wanted Draco to have the best. And even if it meant he’d have to look at Brandon and Draco together, he would, for Draco.

“Where are the others?”

“Oh, Ginny and Luna are busy, Nev and Theo are traveling, Rose is with Blaise and Ron” Hermione replied, Harry sat down next to her in the round table and picked up the menu. They decided to have lunch since they always have to meet at least for one meal a week to bond, pub nights didn’t count, according to Pansy “Pansy’s in the lady’s room”

“Have you guys ordered?” He looked up and asked, this was the first time in weeks he looked at Draco in the eyes, since _that_ night. Draco got more pale, but Harry wasn’t sure if he was correct, his eyes were still…sad and there were bags under it, his lips pressed together when Harry looked at him, and memories of that night came back to Harry all over again.

“Hey, Harry!” Pansy gripped his shoulder and grinned, she was wearing a the same shirt as Hermione, just in different colour, wearing matching shirts like the couple they were “How’s the new missing person case?”

“Oh, it’s done, I solved it last week” Harry said, turning around when a person tapped on his back

_“Hi everyone_ ” Harry looked up at her, _yes,_ he met someone, well, not really.

“Everyone” Harry stood up, pulled the chair out for her to settle down “This is Haley”

“ _Haley”_ Pansy and Hermione murmured in unison. Hermione stood up first and extended a hand

“Haley, hi, I’m Hermione” She shook Haley’s hand and sat back down again, Harry glanced at Draco and noticed the blond was gazing at Haley without blinking. Hermione nudged her wife and Pansy began “Where, er, where did you two meet?”

“Funny story, the case I was working on” Harry explained “We had to collaborate with the Auror Force from America, and I met her” They had just met three weeks ago when the case started, Haley has been liking him since the first moment they met, he knew that, but never said anything. Things went crazy yesterday when they celebrated the case being solved, which led to Haley getting drunk and slept on his bed while he slept on the couch. In the morning she had invited herself to lunch when she saw the letter Pansy sent him, Harry didn’t want to be rude so he didn’t say anything, which he realised now he should have.

“Harry’s really just _magnificent_ ” Haley’s hand was on his arm, gripping it tightly “He knows just what to do, everyone is impressed” As something flashed through Harry’s eyes, he glanced down on her hand and widened his eyes

“Where did you get this?” He held her hand and asked. How could she possibly find this?

“Oh, when I woke up I saw it in the nightstand” Haley said, showing her left hand, which has the ring that was supposed to be Draco’s on her ring finger “I hope it wasn’t anything special”

“ _Oh_ ” Pansy squeaked, clutching on Hermione’s wrist on the table “Is that…” Harry glanced at Draco when Pansy asked, he supposed Draco knew now, the ring band fitted perfectly on her finger, he didn’t know it could even work, but Draco’s fingers were thin and elegant, so of course it’d fit a girl.

“Haley, can we speak outside?” Harry stood up, leading Haley out of the restaurant, he needed to draw the line

“Hey, where’s…Haley?” Hermione asked carefully when Harry got back to their table. He had got the ring back from her and told her to understand what was happening, that he had no feelings for her, it ended in a few tears from Haley but he had to let her go, she crossed the line.

“Oh, she…got an emergency” Harry lied, he wouldn’t want to cause the situation to be more awkward than it already was “Have you guys ordered?”

“Oh, yeah, I actually did it for you” Hermione replied “I know what you like”

“With the help of Draco” Pansy added, Harry showed a soft smile, of course Draco knew what he liked, they used to have dinner every week before. Harry stepped back and headed to the loo, he needed to refresh himself, he hasn’t really sober up yet from yesterday’s party. Harry turned on the tap and splashed water on his face, nothing made a day better than seeing someone you love with someone else. Harry breathed out and looked at the mirror when the door to the loo opened.

“Oh, _Brandon_ ” Harry said, turning off the tap, Draco’s boyfriend stopped at the sink next to Harry and started washing his hand, they remained in silence for a while until Brandon spoke

“I know how you feel about Draco” Brandon turned off the tap and pulled out a handkerchief from his inside pocket to dry his hands

“What feeling?”

“Don’t play dumb” Brandon smirked at him and put the handkerchief back in his pocket “I know you have romantic feelings for him, however, I’ll never let him go. It took me forever to have him in my arms, just a little more and he’ll be in my bed” Harry grasped hard on the sink and grunted

“Don’t you dare touch him”

“Why do you care? You abandoned him as soon as I arrived, I’m the only one he has now” Brandon smirked, turning around, Harry tried his best to hold back and not fight Brandon right now “Thanks to you, he’s sadder each day, and I’ll get in his trousers sooner or lat- _hmph”_ Brandon huffed out a breath when Harry grabbed his collar and pinned the guy against the wall.

“Do _not_ take advantage of him” Harry groaned, lifting the guy up higher. No one could just use Draco like that, Draco deserved better than this piece of trash “Do _not_ hurt him”

“You did” Brandon smirked “You hurt him _bad_ ” Harry tightened his grip on Brandon’s collar, he could knock the guy out, but he shouldn’t. He did hurt Draco, he was the one who made Draco sad, he made Draco jumped into Brandon’s arms, just because he avoided Draco. Harry let go and the guy fell back on the ground on his feet just as someone entered the loo.

“If you hurt him, I’ll _end_ you” Harry said, walking out of the loo and locked the door magically, he stormed to their table quickly and stood in front of Draco

“Brandon wants to use you”

“What?”

“Harry” Pansy intervened worriedly and Hermione added “What are you doing?”

“Brandon is bad news and he just wants to use you” Harry said, he’d never want Draco to be with someone bad, he wanted Draco to have the best, not the worst “He told me he wanted to have sex with you, and he will do it”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Draco stood up, facing Harry, his face was clearly enraged “How could you assume things like that? Brandon is a sincere guy”

“He _just_ told me—…”

“I didn’t think of you as someone who’d lock their friend’s boyfriend in the loo, Harry” Brandon said, making everyone looked at him “All I did was comforting you about Haley when she had to leave”

“You _locked_ him in the loo?” Draco gaped, pulling Brandon to his spot “How could you, Harry?”

“He’s using you, I did it to tell you, to warn you” Harry tried explaining but no one seemed to believe him, Pansy and Hermione were ogling at him, Draco’s eyes were filled with shock, Brandon was standing behind Draco, his lips quirked up into a small smirk, and Harry was the only one to see it. _Why didn’t anyone see it?_

“Harry, you’re being irrational” Draco snapped at him, getting out of his chair “I’m sorry that your _girlfriend_ left you for an emergency, but why would you lock Brandon in the loo just because he was talking to you? You never do this kind of stuff”

“No, Draco, don’t lash out at him” Brandon said soothingly, whispering in Draco’s ear “It’s my fault, maybe I did something to make him mad”

“ _No”_ Draco said, glaring back at Harry “I cannot believe you, Harry, you owe Brandon an apology”

“But I am _not_ wrong, he’s—…”

“Until you realise you’re wrong and apologise, don’t speak to us” Draco said, grabbing Brandon’s hand and jacket “I’m disappointed in you, Harry. I can’t believe you’d damage our friendship like this” He said, pulling Brandon out of the restaurant. Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, sitting down on the chair again, murmuring incoherently, he messed it all up.

*

Harry wasn’t wrong, right? He thought about what he did, and he didn’t know where he was wrong, maybe locking the jerk in the loo was a little extreme, but if not, how could he warn Draco? During the two weeks after the incident, he still met Draco and Brandon with their friends, but they didn’t talk. Harry didn’t want to look at them either, but only because all Draco did was snogging Brandon, Harry was annoyed, but he was in no place to say anything about it. Pansy said Draco did it on purpose to rile Harry up, partly because he locked Brandon in the loo, and also because Draco saw Haley wearing the ring Harry intended to propose Draco with and got angry. Since Draco always tell Pansy everything, Harry believed her words, or tried to. Because it all led to this moment right now, when Pansy told him Draco just had sex with Brandon.

“ _Harry_?” Pansy waved her hand in front of Harry “Hello? Earth to hopelessly in love boy! _Hello_?”

“I told you he wouldn’t be able to bear it” Hermione mumbled, sitting down on the couch and handed the tea mug in Harry’s hands “Harry?”

“Just let him process it for a few minutes” Pansy dragged Hermione up on her feet and she ruffled Harry’s hair “We’re going to cook, come and talk when you’re ready” She said, leaving Harry there, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and new information that the person he loved the most gave his virginity to a guy that wasn’t worth it.

He has been friends with Draco for 7 years, enemies with Draco for 9 years, they have known each other for so long, they understood each other, so well that everywhere they went, people thought they were a real couple. And Harry could not believe he lost Draco just like that, to a guy that just wanted Draco because of his looks, because of sex. Draco was the most wonderful person he has ever known, his appearance is obvious but his mind was what Draco loved, Draco was brilliant, he knew every fact ever and Harry loved it whenever Draco told him about a random fact and they began discussing about it. Draco was kind, he might seem cold and distant but he was soft and warm inside, he needed affection and confirmation all the time, and Harry loved giving him it, he loved saying comforting words to Draco because he’d blush a little and that made Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Draco was funny, and Harry had to admit he missed those snarks and insults he knew Draco never meant, that it was just a cover up for his real emotions, Harry knew that, and he loved Draco anyway, he knew everything about Draco, and he loved Draco even more because of that. Harry sighed deeply, sipping on his tea and leaned back on the couch, he looked up at the ceiling and wondered what he could do to fix this mess.

“Uncle Harry” Harry looked down and saw Rose tugging at his jacket, she was holding a stuffed dragon and still in her pyjamas, she was probably up from her afternoon nap

“Yes, Rose?”

“Are you and uncle Draco not talking now?” She said, climbing up and sat next to Harry, leaning on Harry’s arm “Do you hate uncle Draco now?”

“Oh, well, we’re not talking, but I don’t hate him, we just had a falling out”

“Do you love him?”

“I think I do” Harry replied, looking at the kid “I do”

“Is that why you got uncle Draco a ring?” Rose asked him again, kids really do know how to ask tough questions now “My mummy says you only give rings to people you love and want to marry. My mummy gives my mum the prettiest ring, they got married, and then they had me” She smiled, playing with her orange stuffed dragon that Charlie got her as a baby, which she always carried around “Do you want to marry uncle Draco?”

“I don’t know. Do you think uncle Draco and I look good together?”

“I thought you and uncle Draco were a…c…a—…” She paused, trying to think of the exact word “A _couple_ , but my mummies said you aren’t, and I was sad, but then mommy gave me ice cream without telling mum, and then I’m happy again” Harry chuckled softly at her story, he also wished he could get ice cream and stopped sulking over Draco “Auntie Ginny says if you and uncle Draco get married, I get to be a—a flower girl”

“You’d make a pretty flower girl” Harry pinched her nose, making her giggle “But well, uncle Draco is with Brandon now”

“I never like him” Rose frowned deeply, folding her arms together “I don’t get to play with uncle Draco anymore because of him” She pouted, Hermione had told him about it, Draco didn’t get to babysit Rose as much as before and always got an excuse, and all of it were about Brandon “I want you with uncle Draco”

“There’s not much I can help, Rose” Harry confessed quietly, it was true. What could he possibly do now? “He’s with Brandon, and he likes Brandon, he doesn’t like me”

“Uncle Draco likes you” Rose argued, which Harry chuckled at, there was no way Draco would ever think of Harry as more than a friend, or else Harry would have known “I’m going to fix it”

“ _Dinner’s ready!_ ” Pansy yelled from the kitchen as the doorbell rang

“ _We ordered in”_ Hermione added “Harry, would you mind helping me putting the food out on the table? And Rose, you know it’s dinner time”

“I know” Rose pouted, leaving her stuffed dragon on the couch and ran to the table to sit down on a chair. As Harry placed the plates down on the table, he realised he has lost his chances with Draco, all of it, just because he was slower than another dude.

*

“Hi” Harry greeted Pansy as soon as she opened the door, Hermione had called him for a emergency and asked him to babysit Rose, Harry had gladly accepted it, besides staying at home, babysitting Rose actually sounded better than anything he had done this week “I bought her a present”

“You seriously need to stop buying Rose stuff _just_ because you’re mad at Draco” Pansy said, receiving the bag from his hand “This has gone way too extreme, you two need to fix it”

“He won’t speak to me” Harry said, he has stopped going to the pub with his friends for a week now, once they saw each other at Ron’s house, Draco avoided Harry and left first, and Harry took it as a sign, Draco didn’t want to be near him “I don’t think I can stand watching him with Brandon”

“That’s understandable” Pansy flashed a sly smile before letting him in, her house was dark, with a few candles lightened up the wide hall. Now that he truly looked at her, Pansy was wearing a silver backless sequin cocktail dress. Seven years ago if anyone asked him what Pansy was wearing, he wouldn’t have a clue, but being with Draco has broaden his mind. She led him to the big living room, which was now transformed into an empty room, with a exactly four round dinner tables in the room, one chandelier shining bright on the ceiling above, Pansy led him to the table in the middle of the room and pulled a chair out for him.

“What’s going on?”

“Wait and see” Pansy grinned at him, she stepped back and waved her hand, opening the big double door to the kitchen with a spell “It’s Rose’s idea”

“ _Hi_ ” Ginny beamed, standing with everyone in the kitchen, she was wearing a strapless red cocktail dress while Luna wore a embroidered floral dress. Hermione wore black glitter jumpsuit, next to her was Theo in a white suits, matching Neville’s black ones. Ron and Blaise were in chef clothes again, and Rose in the middle, wearing a short gold sequin dress, all of them were smiling at him.

“I feel like I’m about to be murdered” Harry said, breaking the silence when his friends all laughed “What is this all about?”

“An _intervention_ ” Ginny exclaimed “For you, and Draco, we want to help, well, we _have_ to help”

“You said you love uncle Draco” Rose stepped up and spoke, her hair was put up in a cute bun “I made everyone help”

“She _actually_ made everyone helped” Ron said, nodding along with everyone “She Floo me at midnight asking me to do this, she really put her mind into this”

“We made one smart kid, am I right?” Pansy said out loud, winking Hermione and chuckled “And Harry, we all really want you to connect with Draco again, you two should make it work again”

“We know you two have a _special_ thing” Hermione said, winking at him, Hermione has never winked once in her life “Ron told us, and about the plan, and the rings”

“We thought, or well, _Rose_ thought…” Theo spoke, tilting his head with a smile ”We could make it happen…since you never got the chance to, she’s really good at persuading people”

“And, er, we also heard Draco dumped Brandon” It was now Neville speaking “Last week, Draco was more mad than sad”

“Er, after Pansy told you Draco had sex with Brandon that night last week” Ginny said “Actually, it was right at the moment _after_ you left, Draco called and told Pansy, we all knew immediately”

“And since you didn’t go to the pub last week” Luna uttered with a soft angelic smile, with a hint of sadness in it. Harry couldn’t believe Draco would dump Brandon, so Draco was single now “And we know what you think, why did he break up with Brandon and didn’t start talking to you again?”

“I can answer that” Blaise raised his hand “I guess you know Slytherins, we don’t really like it when we’re wrong. And since Draco realised you were right and Brandon was an actual wanker like you said, he’s just too afraid to admit it, and scared that you might hate him now”

“I, er, I don’t hate him”

“He doesn’t know that, Harry” Ron sighed, leaning on the kitchen counter “You guys broke apart so fast, _we_ couldn’t even process it. All those years, you guys built up this friendship, and thanks to your friendship with Draco, we were able to be friends with the Slytherin, and I was able to find love with Blaise. Why would you risk 7 years of friendship and throw it away just because of one small problem?”

“You didn’t run away from Voldemort, why would you run away from Draco?” Hermione asked, and it did make him wonder. Why would he throw their relationship away so quickly?

“We know you have really deep romantic _and_ sexual feelings for Draco, we know you love him, we also know you two are meant to be” Ron said, and Harry wanted to believe it “We think we might have a feeling Draco has the same type feelings for you”

“So let tonight be the night that you finally tell him how you feel” Pansy was still next to him, she murmured a spell and a box flew in her hand

“Is that my ring? Where did you get this?”

“I can do things without people noticing” Pansy shrugged, handing him his own box that contained the ring he has been keeping for months “Plus, you’re really oblivious” She said, and everyone nodded along “So, here’s how this is gonna go. Pretend this is one of your occasional special thing you and Draco always do. You’re in a restaurant, we’ll play the customers, Blaise and Ron are the chef, Rose _insisted_ that she’s the waitress, so Blaise will help her if needed, you just sit here, talk to Draco, and… _do_ what you have to do when you think it’s time” She smirked, her eyes twinkling under the light, Harry took a deep breath and nodded, he wanted to do it too.

“Okay, okay, I think I can do it” Pansy nodded at his words and with a flick of her wand, Harry’s sweaters and joggers were turned into formal robes, she was good.

“If you can’t, we will” Ginny scoffed, walking to a table nearby and pulled a chair out for Luna to sit down “Seriously, we _will_ do it for you if you can’t”

“ _Oh, right on time_ ” Pansy shrieked when the doorbell rang loudly “Draco’s here, everyone in position, Blaise, Ron get back in the kitchen! Everyone else, settle down! Gin, come on, dinner hasn’t even started yet”

“ _What?”_ Ginny said after chugging her first glass of wine “I need to warm myself up” Harry straightened his robes and sat down, he has never felt so nervous before. Normally he’d do it with strangers around, but this time his friends were all here, Draco and him had a falling out, so that made it harder to propose because there was still some kind of wall between them now, how would he even be able to break it?

“Pansy, why did you light up candles? Did Rose break the light—…” Harry looked up at the entrance and saw Draco there, in a black sweatshirt and a pair of black trousers “What is going on?”

“Oh, nothing much” Pansy shook her head, pointing her wand at Draco’s clothes and transformed it into a dress robes, startling the blond. Rose started running to Draco’s spot and smiled at him

“Hi, I’m Rose, and I’ll be your waitress tonight. Would you please follow me?”

“Guys, what’s going on?” Draco asked, but Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room, Pansy walked to her table and ignored Draco’s questions. The blond kept looking around, trying to find an answer, he was just as shocked as Harry was when he walked in here “Is this some kind of pranks?”

“Here’s your table” Rose pulled out the chair and waited for Draco to sit down. She pulled a notebook out of her dress pocket and began “For tonight’s appetiser, we have strawberry…strawberry bru—…”

“ _Bruschetta_ ” Pansy whispered from the table nearby and Rose nodded with a giggle

“Strawberry _bruschetta_ ” Rose finished “And for drinks, we have B…Beau Joie Rosé Champagne, because my mummies have it” Harry smiled at her, how could a kid be this cute? He glanced at Draco, but the blond was focused on Rose as well. Draco changed, he was even paler than before, he didn’t look like he eat properly, Harry felt his heart dropped when he thought about how Draco didn’t care to eat, Draco always eat when he was with Harry, he’d never let Draco go hungry “It’ll take only a few minutes, I think” Harry watched as the little kid sprinted into the kitchen and felt the silence rising again. He needed to break the ice.

“Hey” He spoke first, making Draco look at him and _fuck_ , he even missed the way his eyes locked with Draco’s “I, er, I want to say I’m sorry first, for, you know, locking Brandon in the loo, and, er, for avoiding you when you were with him”

“It’s alright” Draco spoke, biting his lips nervously, his hands were on his thighs but Harry knew the blond was fidgeting with the tablecloth, he always did it when he was nervous “Actually, I, I have to apologise too. I acted too hasty, I…Brandon was a tosser, he, er, you were right, he was only using me. I can’t believe I’d trust him over you, we’ve known each other for so long and I’d trust a guy I only know for a few months”

“Draco, it’s fine” Harry rested a hand on the table, he wanted to calm Draco down, he just wanted to hold Draco’s hand and tell him it’s alright “I avoided you first, and er, it helps him use you, I, if I was there at the beginning, I probably, I probably would have intervened, though I know I’m not in a place where I could do that”

“Actually, you could” Draco said softly “I trust you, I really do. You influence me a lot, and Pansy”

“ _No problem_ ” Pansy added from afar and got back to eating

“ _Anyway_ ” Draco said, looking back at Harry, his lips twitching a bit a formed a smile “If you notice, I always ask you first before I decide anything before, not that I will always choose your decision, but I feel like I want to hear what you think…and mostly, I’d listen to you. Like when I asked you whether I should become a Healer or not, I was torn then, because I wasn’t sure if people have accepted me yet at the time, but you helped me realised that I deserve better, and that I should do anything I want, so, I became a Healer because of you”

“I…I never knew that”

“Well, I never told you” Draco winked at him and they both looked at the kitchen door when Rose opened and walked to their table with two dishes on her hands, followed by Blaise who was placing other plates on their friends’ table wandlessly with his hands

“Here are your meals, sir” Rose grinned and received the wine bottle from Blaise’s hand, which she poured carefully down “The entrees will include, Pasta Aglio e Olio, I have memorised it, for uncle Harry, and Pasta with Browned Butter, Anchovy, and Kale, for uncle Draco” Rose said, following Blaise after she was done with serving the appetisers

“Wait” Harry spoke after swallowing his first strawberry bruschetta “You said you _mostly_ listen to my advice, er, when did you ask me and didn’t…”

“Oh, well” Draco stuttered, he finished his first bruschetta as well and sipped a bit on his champagne before speaking “Do you remember, that one time I asked you what I should do if I like someone and they’re too oblivious to see it?”

“When did that happen?”

“May 18th, 2002” Draco said, Harry furrowed his eyebrows but he couldn’t remember anything “It was Hermione and Pansy’s wedding, we were all a bit tipsy after the party, I…I asked you whether I should keep being friends with the oblivious person I like or should I confess, and you told me to just confess already and then passed out on the table”

“ _Oh_ ” Harry mumbled quietly while putting another piece of bruschetta in his mouth, he remembered only some of it. There was a lot of drinking, Ron kept making him drink, Ginny threw up a lot, but after that he had no idea what had happened. He could only remember that the next morning, he woke up on Draco’s couch, and the first thing he saw was Draco making coffee in nothing but short black satin robes and it made Harry realised he had a hard on just from that but chose to believe it was just a morning wood that day “I did?”

“Yeah, but, you see, I didn’t listen to you back then” Draco huffed out a breathy laugh “I kept my feelings”

“Oh, do you, er, do you still have feelings for that _someone?”_

_“Merlin fuck_ ” Harry heard Ginny groaning nearby but he was still confused. Did Draco like someone?

“Have a wild guess”

“ _Entrees”_ Rose slammed the kitchen door open and brought out two more dishes with her, this time Ron was bringing everyone else their food. As Rose settled the plates down on the table, Harry realised Draco has been blushing again, just a little bit “Let me just clean this”

“Oh, er, I feel like I should explain everything to you” Harry began once Rose ran back to the kitchen with Ron, but he paused and picked up his fork

_“You remember_ …” Draco murmured when Harry started picking out the kale from Draco’s plate to his, he remembered that Draco hated kale and whenever they have dinner, Harry’d eat it for him

“Of course” He replied, looking at Draco again “Er, so, I’m sorry for avoiding you all this time, I have a perfectly good reason for it”

“Which is…”

“Er, well, not _really_ a good reason” Harry said, scratching the nape of his neck before getting a bite of his dish before continuing “I avoided you because…er, I didn’t like Brandon”

“Understandable, since you locked him in the loo”

“Sorry again for that”

“No, no, you were right anyway, we broke up already so you can lash out at him, I don’t care” Draco shrugged lightly and started eating his meal

“Oh, and Haley, there’s nothing going on between us. She was just…she got drunk and slept on my couch, and invited herself to lunch, and er, and touched my…stuff without my permission. Nothing happened between us, and I don’t have any feelings for her”

“Harry, it’s fine, I, I don’t care about her”

“ _He does_ ” Pansy coughed loudly between each words and sipped on her red wine, glancing at them before getting back to her meal, making their friends laughed quietly nearby

“Er, so, yeah, that’s pretty much it”

“So, how was work?”

*

Harry put his fork and knife down on the table after he was done eating his entrée, he watched as Draco talked about his work, he loved watching Draco talked. It was nice catching up again, they talked a lot, like their friends weren’t even around. He missed the way Draco laughed, the way he hummed when the food was delicious, the way he kept pushing his hair behind his ear when he blushed, the way he blushed after Harry complimented him, he missed everything, he missed Draco.

“Can I ask you things now?”

“Oh, sure, what do you want to ask?” He drank his wine and waited Draco to wipe his mouth after finishing his plate

“You, you were going to propose?”

“Er” Harry uttered, Draco was looking at him intensely, there was no way out now, Draco remembered it “I…no”

“Are you telling me the truth?”

“…no” Harry exhaled, he could never lie to Draco

“ _Do it, dumbarse”_ Pansy whispered and poured more wine into her glass, pretending like she didn’t say anything seconds ago. Harry cleared his throat, it was time.

“Er, so, I, I got something to tell you”

“Alright” Draco replied slowly, sitting up straight to wait for Harry to speak

“I, okay, I, er, I might…I think I, well, er, I have to admit something, I…I have feelings for you, romantic and…other types of feelings too” Harry swallowed hard, watching Draco’s reactions changed just so slightly that he could barely notice it “I, for four years now. No, wait, actually, that’s when I realised I like you, but I’m not sure when I started having feelings for you, maybe even longer than that. And, I really enjoy all our dinners together, and sometimes when people think we’re a couple, I…I kind of like it, but er, I never had the courage to tell you. And you know, we have this special proposal thing we always do, and maybe you don’t know, but every time you said yes to my fake proposal, I felt…I felt like my feelings for you kept growing, and at some point, I wanted to _actually_ propose to you”

“What are you saying?”

“I, I guess what I’m saying is, I like you a lot, er, I think I’m falling in love with you, and, er, I really want to propose to you for real, someday” Harry took a deep breath and stood up, he slowly bent down on one knee and pulled out the ring box inside his pocket, he opened it and looked at Draco, he has never felt so scared yet brave before, his heart was thumping, his hands were shaking and his knees were weak “Draco, will you marry me…one day?” He looked down at the ring before looking back at Draco, who was gaping at him, his mouth opened, his eyes didn’t blink at all. And it was different from all those fake proposals they have done, because he knew Draco’s acting face, but now, he knew Draco wasn’t faking it, he was stunned “This, er, it could be our promise ring, and one day, maybe I can ask you to marry me again. And I hope, er, we can say I _do_ to each other in front of each other at our wedding” Harry poured his heart out to Draco, hoping to hear a word from him, but the blond was still frozen on his spot “So, er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you…be my husband one day? Are—are you crying?”

“ _Yes_ ” Draco burst into tears, standing up and extended his hand for Harry to slip the ring on his finger “ _Yes_ , to all of those, and _yes_ I’m crying” He pulled Harry up and hugged him tight, Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck as soon as their bodies touched, he missed these hugs so much, he missed Draco’s smell, he always smelled so good, Harry loved hugging Draco, it was like he was embraced by everything good and nice in this world “ _Yes, I_ _will marry you one day_ ”

“ _This is all so fast_!” He heard Pansy shrieked, her voice broke and he suspected she was crying too, but he didn’t care, he didn’t even want to let Draco go. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and leaned his forehead against Draco’s, their noses almost touched, Harry stared into Draco’s grey eyes and felt the biggest urge to kiss the blond.

“Is it, er, is it appropriate to…kiss you right now?”

“Do you _need_ a written invitation? I _really_ …really like you too, Harry… _kiss me, you idiot_ ” Draco chuckled quietly and leaned in to kiss Harry, the Auror closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss. It felt like an absolute dream to finally kiss Draco, the softness of his lips, the taste of the champagne on Draco’s tongue, the small sounds the blond made every time Harry kissed him harder, it made Harry all fired up _everywhere._ Harry slipped his hand under Draco’s robes and touched the bare skin on the small of the blond’s back, he trailed his kissed down on Draco’s neck, sucking on it, Draco let out a soft moan, which only made Harry more excited than he already was.

“ _I really want you_ ” Harry murmured, only to be replied with a raspy “ _Yes, please_ ” from Draco

_“Oh for Merlin’s sake, get a room!”_ Pansy yelled, breaking the two of them apart “There’s a _kid_ here”

“Sorry” Harry mumbled while Draco was still trying to calm his breath, Harry’s hands were still under Draco’s robes, holding him possessively “I, er…”

“Just _go_ ” Hermione huffed, her lips quirked up into a small smile “Apparate home, do things, we’ll meet up tomorrow”

“Okay, goodbye” Harry intertwined his hand with Draco’s and pulled the blond out of the room

“Mummy, where are they going?”

“Er, they’re going to…go home and play with their stuffed animals…”

“ _Pansy!”_ Both Harry and Draco laughed as they opened the door as Hermione scolded Pansy for saying inappropriate stuff to their kid.

“Ready?” Harry asked, earning a nod from Draco. He Apparated them both back to the Grimmauld Place, right in the middle of his bedroom

“Good choice” Draco chuckled, taking his off his cloak first, letting it fall on the ground and looking around the room “I don’t think I’ve ever been in your bedroom before, it’s— _Harry_ ”

“What?”

“How did you manage to get naked so fast? Did you use magic?” Draco huffed out a laugh, looking at Harry, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxer and nothing else

“It’s just… _you_ ” Harry grinned from ear to ear as Draco approached him, the blond stepped in between Harry’s open legs and locked his arms around Harry’s neck, his hands playing with Harry’s hair

“All that sweet talk, where did you learn this?”

“Trust me, I don’t even remember what I just said” Harry confessed, his hands helping Draco unbuttoned his shirt “I just…really want to kiss you more”

“Only kiss?”

“Oh, well, er, unless you want more, then I’m completely okay with it. But unless you want to take it slow, then I’m also okay, you’re just worth the wait”

“You’re smooth” Draco smiled, cupping Harry’s face and leaned down to touched their noses together softly “For your information, I want it too, with you”

“Sex?”

“What do _you_ think?” Draco chortled, letting his shirt fell on the carpet and reached for his trousers, Harry found it harder to breath, his hands were glued on the bed, he didn’t dare touch Draco without permission first

“Oh, er, you know I don’t mind you…er, you know” Harry uttered when he remembered what Pansy had told him

“Harry, what is it?”

“Pansy, er, she, she told me you had sex with Brandon”

“What?” Draco shrieked, but Harry continued

“And it’s totally okay, I, I’m okay with it, totally okay, I still love you a lot” He confessed, it was true, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t Draco’s first time, what matters was Harry’d be his last, he might feel a bit possessive and jealous every time he thought about Brandon kissing Draco, but it just made him want to love Draco even more, to cherish and appreciate and fill Draco with love more, all in all, he just want to make Draco happy.

“Harry _,_ _first_ ” Draco put his finger on Harry’s lips and shushed him “I _didn’t_ have sex with him…let me explain, after I saw the girl, Haley, wearing the ring you were supposed to give me, I…I was mad, and then you telling me Brandon was bad news, I was still mostly mad because of Haley, so, er, I did kiss him, I did _almost_ let him fuck me, but…we didn’t go through with it, I didn’t let him”

“No?”

“No, absolutely not. I didn’t, I didn’t feel like he was the one for me to give my first time to” Draco mumbled quietly, biting his lower lip

“Oh, and er, do you think I…”

“Yes, _of course_ , Harry. Why else would I be in the bedroom half naked with you right now?”

“And this time is your first time?”

“Yes” Harry couldn’t help it but giving Draco the biggest grin before spinning the blond around and pinned him on the bed

“I’ll make you scream so loud, our friends will hear it”

“ _I’m not that loud_ ” Draco laughed and squirmed when Harry started attacking him with kisses. Eventually he slowed his speed down and focused on kissing Draco, he worked his hands down Draco’s trousers and pulled it off, throwing it carelessly on the floor, the blond locked his legs around Harry’s waist randomly, guiding Harry’s hand to rest on Draco’s arse. Harry took it as an invite, along with Draco’s small pleased sighs every time Harry sucked on a sensitive point on his neck.

“Pinch me”

“What?”

“I don’t think this is real” Harry murmured, making Draco laughed. He really wasn’t certain if this was real or just he was dreaming, Draco was right here, lying under him, urging Harry to do more, and that he liked Harry back too, it was simply too surreal for Harry to comprehend “You’re just…perfect. Have I told you how perfect you are? You are”

“Harry” Draco pouted, kissing Harry’s cheek and whispering in his ear “I _know_ , and I’m saying this because I mean it, if you don’t fuck me right now, I will kick you off the bed, I didn’t save my virginity for 27 years for nothing”

“Okay, so bossy” Harry huffed out a breathy laugh, leaning down and placed his lips on Draco’s bare chest. He made love bites from Draco’s neck down to his abdomen, wherever Harry could suck, he’d make sure there’d be marks the next morning, he felt the need to mark Draco up every way possible. The Auror latched quickly on one of Draco’s pink nipples, making the blond gasped and gripped tightly on Harry’s arm. He slid his hand down and held Draco’s hard length. The quicker he stroked Draco, the louder the blond got, Harry slipped down further and as soon as his mouth wrapped around Draco’s heat, the blond arched his back, letting out a loud moan, his hands flew to Harry’s head and grabbed his hair tight.

“ _Fuck, yes”_ Draco whined, opening his legs intentionally for Harry to go deeper. Harry hollowed his cheeks, grazing his teeth teasingly while casting a wordless spell, and Draco seemed to know when his hands moved to open his arse wide apart. Since it was Draco’s first time, Harry didn’t want to hurt him, he pushed the first finger in slowly and stopped as soon as he heard Draco’s hiss

“ _No,_ don’t stop” Draco lifted his head and mumbled hoarsely “I can take it, don’t worry about me”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes, please_. My one wish right now is for your cock to be in me _immediately_ ” Draco begged, holding his legs up, inviting Harry in. The Auror concluded that Draco begging was one of the sights he absolutely loved now

“ _O—oh yes! I don’t know what you’re doing but I love it!_ ” Draco moaned, Harry smiled and kept licking around the rim, pushing his tongue slowly inside. Based on the sounds the blond made, Harry was doing a good job. He swirled his tongue around Draco’s walls, slipping in deeper as far as he could get, with his hand still stroking Draco’s leaking cock, rubbing the precome all over the head “ _Please, please, please”_ Draco wailed and immediately shut up when Harry pushed a digit in along with his tongue, his mouth only letting out whimpers instead. Harry slid the second finger in Draco’s tight entrance and started thrusting at a slow pace, he crawled back up and kissed Draco, the blond sunk in the kiss, Harry hoped it’d make him forget about the third finger that was nudged inside him now.

“Can I see it?” Draco mumbled between broken kisses

“See what?”

“Your…” Draco muttered quietly, his hand poking at the bulge on Harry’s tented boxer, his cheeks blushing “You know”

“You can say it” Harry teased him, whispering in his ear “ _My cock_ ”

“ _Fine,_ can I see…your…uh… _cock_?” Draco uttered shyly, his breath hitched when Harry licked his earlobe and pushed the fingers in as deep as he could, arching it up and making Draco moaned. Harry pulled the fingers out and sat back on the bed, removing the last piece of clothing on him, his cock sprung up heavily, he couldn’t even believe he’d last that long.

“ _Fuck_ ” Draco raised his head, stayed up on his elbows and ogled at Harry “I can’t believe you hid that from me for 27 years. Well what are you waiting for?” Draco opened his legs wide in the bed, pointing at Harry’s cock and at his loosen entrance “ _That_ , _here_ , right _now_ ”

“I was going to say I’m surprised you’re bossy in bed” Harry grinned, crawling up and resting his arms on either side of Draco’s head “But honestly, I’m not”

“Really? You didn’t see this side of me comin— _oh_ ” Draco bit his lower lip, hands grabbing the bedsheet tightly

“It’s not even in yet” Harry chuckled, he was just angling it at Draco’s entrance, he didn’t want to ram it in right away, he wanted to make sure this experience was good for Draco “I’m pushing in now” Harry mumbled, leaning down to capture Draco’s lips in another kiss, distracting the blond from the breach when Harry started shoving in inch by inch.

“I’m alright” Draco murmured between their kiss, and the deeper Harry was in, the harder it was for him to hold everything back and not come right there and then. Draco was impossibly tight and the way he wrapped himself around Harry, his entrance around Harry’s cock, his arms locked around Harry’s neck and his long legs enveloped Harry’s waist, Draco was a beautiful writhing mess under him.

“You can start” Draco mumbled, squeezing his grip on Harry, it could be uncomfortable at first, Harry angled it and tried to hit the spots he had hit with his fingers earlier

“ _Oh, fuck_!” Draco cried out when Harry began thrusting at the new spot he found “ _Tha—that spot!_ ” His heels were digging into Harry’s back, his mouth blabbering words nonstop, urging him to thrust faster, and Harry wasn’t going to disobey. Harry lifted Draco whole body up and placed a pillow under his back, shoving roughly when Draco cried out that it was _the_ spot repeatedly in his ears.

“ _I didn’t understand why people yell they’re coming in movies, but I understand now”_ Draco muttered under his breath “ _I’m coming, I’m coming”_ He spoke, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck “ _I want you in me, come in me, Harry”_ The Auror choked up on Draco’s alluring words, he sped up and hit just the right spot again. With a few more incoherent words, Draco was already coming untouched, spurting all over his belly, his body arched and his nails were still digging on Harry’s shoulders. As Draco’s entrance tightened, Harry felt his body spasming, his cock twitched and he buried his nose behind Draco’s ear, the scent of the blond after sex and his soothing voice were what Harry noticed when he came. Harry was drained, he pulled out and collapsed on the spot next to Draco, who was also trying to calm his breath.

“Did you…bite me?” Harry asked, rubbing his sore shoulder when he saw teeth marks on it

“I…might have” Draco grinned guiltily “I was in the middle of climax, Harry, I can’t control my behaviour, I barely remember anything”

“So I did a good job then?” Harry teased, pulling Draco close to him “The _best_ sex of your life?”

“Considering that it’s my first time, I don’t have any experience that I can compare this with” Draco said, playing with Harry’s hand “But…perhaps it is” He mumbled the last part quietly, and Harry snickered. After cleaning the both of them wandlessly, Harry conjured the blanket back on the bed, which managed to fall out some time during the sex and draped it over them.

“If we take a bath now and do it the second time, would you have enough data to compare to your first time?”

“ _Really?_ ” Draco turned his head around at Harry’s question, furrowing his eyebrows at him “We _just_ had sex”

“Round 2?” Harry shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows seductively, only to receive a chuckle from the blond

“Fine” Draco replied under his breath, kissing Harry on the lips “Then we’ll have to have sex a lot more, you know, so I have enough information for this question of yours” Harry laughed, pressing a kiss on Draco’s cheek, they were really meant to be, that Harry was sure.

*

“Question, how was your first time?” Pansy asked, turning on the kitchen stove to make some tea. After _exercising_ a lot the previous night, Harry and Draco have woke up to find their friends sitting casually in the living room, Pansy was the one to break the silence first

“For your information” Draco said proudly, resting his legs across Harry’s lap “The first time was good” He paused, smirking a bit “So were the second and third time”

“ _Three times? You dog”_ Pansy gasped, slamming her hands down on the kitchen counter “Mione, did you hear that? They did it _three_ times!”

“I heard it” Hermione chuckled softly “Honestly, I’m not surprised since Draco got the same after-sex hair like Pansy”

“ _Hey_ ” Pansy scoffed at her wife

“So, did Harry do all the work or did you contribute to it too?” Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows and pursed her lips “It is your first time after all”

“Even if it’s my first time, Ginny, I know how sex works” Draco rolled his eyes, leaning on Harry’s shoulder “I’ve read…and watched, once I found Ron’s Muggle computer and I found a lot of movies”

“ _Woah”_ Ron jolted, stuttering while trying the right words to say “Er, you, er, you found my computer?”

“Oh yeah, I opened it by mistakes, of course, I was going to find Harry’s computer because I borrowed his, I found yours instead. And _wow_ I know why you’re into Blaise now, a file full of… _you know_ ” Draco smirked, making Ron blushed and sat back on the couch with his face hid in Blaise’s chest

“I’m offended you didn’t come to me or any of the girls for sex advice” Pansy pointed out with a frown “We’re lesbians, and lesbians are brilliant sex experts”

“True that” Ginny nodded proudly, sipping from her coffee mug “We are _sexperts_ ”

“You girls are weird” Draco said and Harry chuckled, pulling Draco to his lap in a swift move and wrapped his arms around Draco

“So, when’s the wedding?”

*

**_Epilogue ~_ **

“Draco Malfoy, I know I’ve proposed to you a thousand times before, and you’ve said yes a thousand times as well, I hope this time, you’ll say yes again” Harry said, looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was hiding in the bathroom, practicing his speech for tomorrow. It’s been a year since they started dating, and Harry thought it was time for him to do it, _again._

“Draco Malfoy” He repeated the speech again, holding the ring in his hand, he couldn’t seem to find the right words no matter how many times he has done it “We’ve been together for so long, I know I’ve proposed to you more than I could ever count, so many times but every time I do it, I still feel the same way towards you, maybe even more than I ever thought I could” Harry groaned, there was no way to say it right, he shook his head and looked at the mirror “Draco Malfoy, will you marry me again?”

“ _I will_ ” Harry jolted and the ring fell from his hand down to the floor, he bent down to pick it up and looked up at Draco only to realise he was on one knee again

“Er, how much of that did you hear?

“Enough to say yes again” Draco smiled, leaning on the wall in his Healer uniform, there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks and he folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head to the side “And what you said was beautiful”

“But, er, we were supposed to have dinner tomorrow, at the restaurant where we first did a fake proposal to each other” Harry pointed out, he has the whole thing planned out, he has been preparing it for weeks “Before that, I was going to make you breakfast in bed, then I’ll surprise you at work, and er, then I’ll pick you up for dinner, and we’ll go to your favourite ice cream place in Paris, the one you used to go as a child, and ended with us back in our home, decorated with a lot of stuff and…you know, probably ends the night with sex”

“That sounds like a really good plan” Draco laughed under his breath “But it really doesn’t matter where or when you do it, Harry” Draco said, walking to Harry’s spot and slipped the ring on Harry’s hand on his finger himself “I will say yes anyway, I’ll say yes every time you ask, as long as it’s you, and it’s us”

“I love you” Harry stood up, crowding Draco against the bathroom sink and locked him in his arms “I am truly, undoubtedly, extremely fucking in love with you, I don’t think I could ever love someone this much. If anyone asked me what love is when I was a teenager, I honestly wouldn’t know what to answer. But now, I’ll answer that it’s _you_ , you are the representation of love, I feel every incredible thing when I’m with you, if there’s a word higher than love, I feel that way about you too, you know, I just love you _so_ much” Harry mumbled, his finger touched Draco’s jawline lightly, trailing it down to his chin and tilted his face up, planting a soft kiss on Draco’s plum and glossy lips “I can’t imagine a life without you, ever”

“Are you trying to make me cry?” Draco croaked, wiping his eyes with his hands “Because I am, and it’s your faults”

“I’m sorry” Harry laughed breathily, wiping the tears off Draco’s cheeks, kissing him at the same time “I’m sorry I made you cry”

“Stop, you sap” Draco sniffled quietly but jumped up and wrapped himself around Harry’s body. The Auror took it as a sign and carried his _fiancé_ like a koala to the bedroom, it looked like the night still ended in sex anyway.

*

**_More epilogue ~_ **

“I may hav—I may…, _fuck_ , I may have experie—…”

“ _Pansy, pull yourself together_ ” Hermione whispered to her wife behind Draco

_“I’m sorry, it’s just too emotional_ ” Pansy snivelled loudly, wiping her tears and snots with her handkerchief “I-I may have experienced love myself, but what you two have is incredibly precious, I—I cannot be more thrilled to officiate this wedding. When-when you love someone, you do not love them immediately, you love them from time to time, it doesn’t happen in a second, it happens because you work for it, it doesn’t just come up right away, it appears when you least expect it. Alright, now, have you prepared your vows? Harry?”

“Of course” Ron handed Harry the notes and he started looking at it, only to realise he didn’t need it “Draco, I’ve proposed to you so many times, more than I could count, and I honestly can’t think of any other words than I love you, because I do, you are my home, my world, and my everything, you are the only person I want to be with every second of the day, I want to wake up with you and go to bed with you, I want to argue with you and I want to make up with you, I want us to laugh and cry together, I want us to grow old together, until we both have grey hairs and I’ll still think you’re beautiful and you’ll just think I’m teasing you, but I’m not. You’re always imperfectly perfect in my eyes, I don’t even care what others think, because I just want you, and I want to go through everything with you, for I cannot bear a second without you next to me”

“ _Sucks that I can’t curse in weddings because that’s beautiful”_ Draco’s breath hitched, huffing out a small laugh. Harry bit his lower lip, trying to hold back from kissing Draco right now, the blond took a deep breath and began reading from the notes Hermione handed him “ _Harry_ , though you have proposed to me a million times, made me cry a million times, and I’ve said yes a million times as well, I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you back. I have never told anyone this, but, the first time you smiled to me after the war, I screamed in my pillow for a whole minute” Harry couldn’t help but grinned at that “When you first laughed at my joke, I couldn’t shut up about it for days”

“I can vouch for that” Pansy whispered

“When you first hugged me when they told me I’m a Healer, I couldn’t sleep that night, I wasn’t sure if I was too happy because I became a Healer or because you hugged me, but now I think it’s the latter” Draco smiled, reading from his notes “When you first called me _Draco_ , I realised I love the way you say my name, so I kept finding reasons for you to call me Draco. When you first faked proposed to me, I wanted it to be real. And all the proposals after that, I wanted all of it to be real. When you and I had a falling out, the first one ever, I thought I had lost you. But when you actually proposed to me that night, I thought it was a dream, just like you” Draco took another breath and continued reading “When we first had our big fight, I thought that’d be _it_ for us, but when you showed up in front of my door, with your eyes teary and your nose red, I knew I wanted to work it out with you, I didn’t want to quit and end it like that. We were arch enemies, then we were friends, and through a long period of time, we became lovers, that didn’t just happen right away, no, some people even think we took too long to realise we’re in love”

“Sorry for that” Pansy coughed softly as Draco smiled discreetly at her

“But I think it’s just the right amount of time, because I know now, that we’d be _it_ , you are my first, and my last in everything. And this is one of the happiest days of my life, to stand before you and tell you that I don’t love you from the first time we met, but I love you from all the moments after that, and I know from now on, I’ll always be happy, because I am with you. Even now, I still can’t believe I’m going to get married to you, my best friend, my soulmate, I have and I always will love you”

“ _That’s so beautiful_ ” Pansy became a mess that couldn’t stop crying “ _Ring—rings please!_ ” She waved her hands, fanning her tears and urging Ron and Hermione to give them the rings, as Harry slid the band on Draco’s finger, his heart was still beating fast “Do you—…” Pansy’s voice broke “ _Do you…_ ”

“Pansy, you can do this” Hermione said from behind, touching her wife’s shoulder gently

“Okay, okay” Pansy nodded, clearing her throat “Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do” Harry said without a doubt, he could be uncertain about a lot of things, but not this.

“Do you, Draco M—Malfoy, do you…” Pansy choked up on her tears, who’d have thought she’d cry harder than Draco on his wedding day “Do you, _you know,_ take Harry Potter to—to be your lawfully wedded husband? _Oh my god”_

“ _I do_ ” Draco said, looking into Harry’s eyes, and he couldn’t help it but he was starting to cry now, seeing Draco right here in a traditional robes, even though his face were full of tears, he was still beautiful as always, and Harry found it hard to believe that it was their wedding day

“ _Okay, okay_ , I—I…” Pansy said between her hiccups _“By the power vested in me by the Muggle website, I now pronounce you two…husbands! You may kiss one another_!” As soon as Pansy finished her sentence with a sob, Harry met Draco halfway for a kiss, the room burst into a series of applause and cheers from their families and friends. At last, they were _finally_ married, after so many proposals that Harry has stopped counting, _now_ he was truly able to call Draco his husband, be with Draco for the rest of his life, and he could not wish for anything more.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure about the name of the restaurant, it’s French and I don’t know French so I tried searching for the phrase and translate it, I’ve checked a few websites to make sure, if that’s still wrong and doesn’t mean “opposites attract” in French, please tell me and I can fix it as soon as possible!
> 
> My inspiration for the restaurant was based on “Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée“ you can search for it if you want to see it in pictures!
> 
> I recently feel really insecure about my writing when I received a “constructive criticism” that I didn’t ask for in one of my fics, I just feel so down after that and that’s probably why I didn’t write for so long. I hope this is good enough for you guys!  
> Kudos and lovely comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
